Esas Cosas Cotidianas
by marcia canija
Summary: Harry es un Auror respetado, hasta que un ex Mortífago deba cumplir arresto domiciliario por un año. HxD
1. Un Difícil Misión

**Esas Cosas Cotidianas**

Harry es un Auror respetado, hasta que un ex- Mortífago deba cumplir arresto domiciliario.

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Una Difícil Misión"**

Hacían ya dos años que habían salido de Hogwarts. Voldemort destruído, los Horcruxes también. El bando de la luz no había sufrido bajas, pero el grupo de Mortífagos había sucumbido con demasiada rapidez.

Mulciber, McNair, Avery, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode... padres e hijos fueron muertos o arrestados y hoy se consumían en Azkbán. Pero siempre hay una excepción.

Severus Snape, Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo sobreviveron al beso del Dementor, trabajando en calidad de espía.

Snape probó su inocencia con una carta de puño y letra de Albus Dumbledore, donde alegaba que Severus había cumplido ordenes explícitas suyas de asesinarlo para no arriesgar más la vida de Draco.

Malfoy se contactó con McGonagall y le mostró la carta de Dumbledore, así salvó su reputación y la de su padrino. Y muy a pesar de las quejas de Harry, quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza el odio que le tenía a Snape, McGonagall aceptó creerle.

Durante alrededor de 6 meses, ambos Slytherins pasaron información confidencial de los movimientos de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos a la Orden. Y Potter aprendió a convivir más con Malfoy que con Snape, pero por razones de fuerza mayor, debía poder hacerlo antes de que llegara la Última Batalla.

En un principio nadie les creyó, a excepción de Minerva y Hermione, pero luego todos comenzaron a compadecerse de ellos.

Narcisa, a pedido de Draco desde el segundo mes en que comenzó como espía, fue acojida en la Mansión Black, junto con la Orden, quien la protegió mientras los Slytherins arriesaban sus vidas para el bien del mundo mágico.

Mientras, Lucius perdió contacto alguno con su familia, nunca supieron a ciencia cierta por qué motivo o si era por algún motivo en particular. Sólo lo vieron pelear en la Gran Batalla, pero no por demasiado tiempo. Sucumbió a manos del mismo Severus Snape. Draco no supo si agradecérselo o llorar por él, de todos modos nunca mencionó el tema.

Llegado el momento, y luego de la Guerra y la Batalla Final, quedando como resultado Severus herido de un brazo, Draco sólo con rasguños al igual que Narcisa, los tres fueron juzgados frente al Wizengamot.

Narcisa no tuvo cargos en contra, más que de encubrimiento de delitos, pero fue absuelta luego de dos instancias.

Para Snape, no fue tan fácil. Fue condenado a 3 años de cárcel por encubrimiento de delitos menores como los que Draco había llevado a cabo en Hogwarts en intentos fallidos de matar a Dumbledore, y por cargos de asesinato, a pesar de la carta del ex Director.

Draco tampoco se las llevó de arriba. Aún así, y con intervención de Harry (como pedido de Hermione), apeló a favor de Malfoy, consiguiendo apenas 1 año en Azkabán.

Ni Malfoy ni Snape dieron nunca las gracias, pero una carta de Narcisa a McGonagall les indicó lo contrario.

Luego de su estadía en Azkabán, y para estar seguros de su reforma total, el Wizengamot puso a Malfoy hijo bajo arresto domiciliario por un año más.

Pero no podía tampoco custodiarlo cualquiera. El Wizengamot debía estar seguro de quien cuidaba sus movimientos.

Fue entonces cuando la Orden, a cargo de McGonagall también, y con el apoyo incondicional de los señores Weasley, eligió al último grupo de Aurores recién recibidos.

Los recomendaron frente al Wizengamot por ser sagazes, aventureros y valientes jóvenes, todos guerreros infalibles de la Gran Batalla.

Seis grandes muchachos, tres chicas, tres chicos. Ex miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, actuales miembros del cuerpo de Aurores y de la Órden del Fénix.

Neville Longbottom; Luna Lovegood; Ginny Weasley; Ronald Weasley; Hermione Granger... y Harry Potter.

Todos aceptaron sus obligaciones al pie de la letra, pero el único que puso objeciones fue el pelinegro. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con el rubio, y menos aún por todo un año. Hermione habló con él y en menos de una hora, solucionó el pequeño inconveniente.

Pero para Harry ese no era problema alguno, el verdadero problema vendría después... y tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

¿RxR? Plis!!! No sean tan malos. Tal vez no les guste ahora, pero éste fic es medio casero y más tarde estoy segura que les va a gustar.

Besitos a todos y feliz 2007!


	2. Tolerancia

**Esas Cosas Cotidianas**

**Capítulo 2: "Tolerancia"**

_Harry está enfadado: las palabras no sirven con él. Malfoy es demasiado terco y orgulloso para hacer caso, y eso le traerá serios problemas en el futuro.

* * *

_

Dejó caer con pesadumbre los bolsos negros que cargaba en ambas manos, y dándole una rápida mirada a la estancia, dio los primeros pasos al interior. Sin muchos preámbulos, subió las escaleras y con sólo un simple vistazo a cada una de las habitaciones del pasillo, decidió cual sería la suya. Entró rápidamente y se encerró en ella dando un fuerte portazo.

Harry observó todo aquello desde el umbral de la puerta. Acababan de dejar el Ministerio, adonde el cuerpo de Aurores profesionales los habían conducido después de ir a buscar al muchacho a Azkabán.

Para desgracia del pelinegro, sus compañeros desecharon la idea de llevar al convicto al refugio, más rápido de lo que él hubiese querido. Y así, por decisión unánime, evidentemente, de sus amigos, él fue el encargado indiscutible de llevar a Draco Malfoy a la "pequeña Mansión", como la había apodado Ron que habían seleccionado para vivir. En realidad se trataba de una gran casa muggle de dos pisos. Aunque no habían inconvenientes en que utilizasen la magia para los quehaceres domésticos, Hermione le aconsejó a Harry que no dejara su varita a la vista. Probablemente tanto tiempo en Azkabán, le había afectado al rubio, y muy a pesar de sí, Hermione tenía razón. No podían arriesgarse a que se escapara, por mucha confianza que le tuvieran.

Harry llevó a Malfoy en su propio auto mágico, uno deportivo de color negro, lindo, a la moda, y primordial para llegar a tiempo al Ministerio cada vez que los llamaban a trabajar a deshoras.

Una vez allí, el moreno condujo pasillo adentro al convicto y, tras abrir la puerta, el rubio había dejado caer sus pertenencias en el suelo de la entrada principal, y sin consultar siquiera, corrió a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones.

Genial, se dijo Harry. Eso era un buen comienzo, si no se contaba el hecho de que le había dejado los bolsos para acomodar, y la cena para preparar. ¡Ni siquiera había dicho "buenas noches"! Pero qué más podía esperar, era Malfoy.

Harry entró con paso cansino a la Gran Casa, y cerró la puerta con la llave correspondiente. Sacó dicha llave y la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros y ajustados.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse, en el buen sentido de la palabra, sobre el sillón más largo que había, y permitirse descansar algunos instantes. Cerró los ojos despacio, el sueño empezó a vencerlo, y al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración acompasada indicaba que Harry se había quedado dormido.

En el piso de arriba, un muchacho de dieciocho años intentaba calmar sus nervios. Regular su respiración era todo un avance, pero ¿cómo hacer que sus manos, pies y axilas dejasen de transpirar? Aún así, como reacción nerviosa del organismo, como calculó, las yemas de los dedos y su nariz estaban frías. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Pues, el primer problema podría tomarse como que era un convicto muy joven, con toda una vida por delante aún (afortunadamente para él), pero que debía pasar primero por el mayor reto de su vida. ¡Debía convivir con su Némesis de toda la vida¿Y el resto? Ah, no. Ellos no eran problema alguno, al parecer todos tenían cosas que hacer, parejas con quien estar y mascotas que cuidar; mientras que el Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico no tiene nada más que un trabajo. ¡Y por ahora su trabajo principal era cuidar de él¡Harry Potter debía cuidar de Draco Malfoy! El mundo se había vuelto loco. ¿Desde cuando dos enemigos jurados convivían en un mismo lugar? Eso no era lógico. Seguramente algún maldito estúpido y chiflado al que le patinase bastante el coco, y que estaba siguiendo los pasos dementes de Albus Dumbledore, había tenido la "gran" idea.

No podía creerlo. Él, Draco Malfoy, ex Mortífago y espía de la Orden del Fénix, estaba temblando ante la perspectiva de compartir, siquiera, un desayuno decente con Potter. ¡Demonios! Eso definitivamente no estaba bien. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Una vez descansado lo suficiente, Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud. ¿Se había quedado dormido en el sofá? No habían comido nada hasta entonces, y lo recordó mejor cuando oyó a su estómago pedir a gritos un poco de comida.

Un momento¿no habían comido? Si, exactamente así era. Él y... bueno, no había manera de poder evitarlo, él y Malfoy. ¿Dónde estaría ahora¿Seguiría encerrado en su habitación?

Harry alzó la vista, pero desde su posición no había mucho que pudiera ver, así que con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, logró ponerse de pie. Se extendió cuan largo era, y se permitió estirar sus músculos con flojera propia de un recién levantado.

Enfocó primero sus alrededores. Debía dejar esa rutina del estiramiento, porque siempre terminaba mareándose. Masajeó sus sienes mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos, hasta dejar de sentir que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Una vez terminada la rutina mañanera inicial, se dirigió con pasos pesados y arrastrados hacia la cocina.

O no, lo había olvidado. No tenían mucho para comer. Cielos. Debió haberle pedido a Hermione que le trajera algo. Ahora era indispensable que fuera de compras para preparar el desayuno.

Miró su reloj pulsera _muggle_, y descubrió con aplomo que era aún muy temprano para salir de compras. Eran apenas las 08:00hs a.m., y los supermercados _muggles_ habrían a las 09:00 hs. a.m..

Bien, tendrían que conformase con esperar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Malfoy? Seguramente en Azkabán los hacían despertarse a primera hora de la mañana, pero si así era¿por qué no había bajado aún?

O tal vez si hubiese bajado a querer desayunar, hubiese revuelto sin encontrar nada, y descubriendo que él estaba durmiendo, prefirió olvidar el desayuno de momento, no queriendo molestarlo. ¡Nah! Imposible. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Malfoy era Malfoy. Y si debía molestar a alguien para conseguir algo, simple y sencillamente, lo haría. Sin importar quien fuese.

Harry fue hasta su bolso de viaje negro, y extrajo sin muchas ganas su cepillo de dientes, una toalla y el dentífrico de mente fresca. Como gesto normal e inconsciente para él, se despeinó los cabellos, más de lo que lo estaban, y subió con parcimonia al siguiente piso. Uno por uno, recorrió los escalones de la extensa y larga escalera de madera caoba, rumbo al baño.

Cuando pasó por la que, suponía, sería la habitación del rubio, no pudo evitar pasear la mirada hacia el interior. Sorprendentemente no había nadie allí, estaba todo en su lugar, y la cama parecía que no la hubiesen tocado en toda la noche. Harry frunció el ceño.

Esa era una mala señal. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido entonces el rubio? Retrocedió hacia atrás y desanduvo sus pasos, hasta poder asomarse por sobre la barandilla de las escaleras. Paseó la vista por el piso de abajo pero, a menos que se encontrara dentro de la cocina, no podía verlo desde allí.

Caminó presuroso entonces hacia la última puerta que no había revisado, al final del pasillo. Se acercó a zancadas, y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que no había nada por lo que alarmarse. Malfoy no se había escapado hacia ningún lado. De echo, parecía estar disfrutando de una apetecible y rica ducha.

Harry notó cómo los colores se le subían a las mejillas y las hacían arder. Cerró con fuerza la puerta otra vez, e inevitablemente, volteó la vista en dirección contraria a la puerta de acceso al baño.

Eso no estaba pasando. Definitivamente no estaba pasando.

¡Diablos¡Por Merlín¡Acababa de entrar al baño sin permiso y de divisar a Draco Malfoy dándole la espalda mientras se daba una ducha de agua caliente!

Eso no estaba pasando. Debía ser un sueño. Pero que mal sueño, que hasta podía sentir su cara arder de la vergüenza.

¡Y aquella maldita imagen de un cuerpo de lívida piel y curvas totalmente proporcionadas y bien formadas, y un cabello rubio platinado que no dejaba de aparecérsele detrás de los párpados!

Era un mal sueño. Seguramente Hermione lo despertaría con un balde de agua en la cara, aún en la Madriguera, para que fueran en busca de Neville y Luna para ir directo a las puertas del Ministerio a recoger al convicto.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Intentó despertar de su posible pesadilla, pero desafortunadamente para él, el pellizco en el brazo no hizo más que agregar a su congoja y bochorno un insistente dolor punzante. Entonces si estaba despierto. Y si había visto a...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a Harry caer de espaldas y totalmente atónito ante el echo. Lo único que pudo reconocer el moreno, fue el repentino pero doloroso choque de su espalda contra el suelo de cerámica y de una piernas bien formadas, una toalla blanca, un torso desnudo y una cara diabólicamente angelical que lo miraba desde lo alto... Un momento¡ese es Malfoy!

Harry intentó hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de levantarse con la mayor rapidez posible y poder terminar así con su avergonzante martirio, pero para su sorpresa, una repentina presión en el pecho lo hizo volver a su lugar, y chocar la cabeza contra el suelo... por segunda vez.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter?- siseó el rubio. Acababa de aplastar a Harry contra el frío suelo con un pie sobre su pecho, que quitó enseguida para evitar que el moreno viese algo demasiado íntimo por debajo de la toalla. De todos modos, Potter tenía los ojos cerrados.

- A... a ningún lado.

- Si, claro. ¿Se puede saber qué haces espiándome en la ducha?- soltó enfadado el ex Slytherin llevando sus manos a las caderas, y mientras frustraba el nuevo intento de Harry a salir corriendo de allí, aplastándolo con su pie en la frente.

- Quita tus asquerosas... patas de mi cabeza, Malfoy.- alcanzó a maldecir Harry, haciendo acopio del último par de palabras coherentes que lograron salir de boca.

- No hasta que me digas¿qué pretendías hacer entrando al baño a hurtadillas¡Bah! Si a eso puede llamársele hurtadillas, porque por lo que noté¡estampillaste la puerta contra la pared al entrar!- chilló Draco acercando su rostro lo más cerca posible a cómo la posición se lo permitía, es decir, a unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia por encima del rostro de Harry.

- Yo... no quise...

- Ajá.-

- No quise hacerlo, es sólo que...

- Eres un maldito pervertido que no puede evitarlo, bien...

- ¡No¡Deja ya de decir estupideces, Malfoy!- Harry se sonrojó sobremanera, sin poderlo evitar.

- ¡Yo no digo estupideces, digo hechos, Potter!

- ¡Cállate¡Lo único que quería era saber ¿dónde demonios estabas?!

- ¿Y no podías simplemente pararte detrás de la puerta a preguntar?

- No sabía, lo siento. Creí que te habías escapado...- los colores volvieron a subir a sus mejillas.- Y pensé... que te habías ido... te busqué en la planta baja y en las demás habitaciones... incluso parecía que no hubieses dormido...

- De echo no dormí nada, Potter.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Harry desorientado.

- Lo que oíste.- siguió Draco tomando su ropa usada y pasando por sobre el cuerpo estirado de Harry.- No dormí nada.

- ¿A no?- dijo Harry, repentinamente interesado por el hecho.- ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo sentándose y alzando las piernas hasta apoyar los brazos en las rodillas, dejando colgar sus manos en un gesto vago.

- Porque no, y ya.- se oyó la voz evidentemente irritada de Malfoy desde la habitación que el rubio ocupaba. No había cerrado la puerta por lo que se escuchó claramente su réplica, y Harry seguía sentado a la entrada del baño.

- Pero debiste haber tenido algún motivo.- continuó diciendo Harry, poniéndose de una vez en pie, y sacudiendo polvo invisible de sus pantalones, por costumbre.

- No es algo que te incumba, Potter... ¿o si?- se medio interesó el rubio por la respuesta. Se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, y terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones y subir la cremallera, cuando Harry entró a la habitación, impulsado inconscientemente por la conversación.

- Tal vez...- contestó el moreno. Ahora el rubio deslizaba lentamente una camisa negra sobre sus hombros, con gestos cansinos pero sin dejar de ser elegantes. Harry observaba sus movimientos con aire ausente, embelesado por la delgada figura que ahora se reflejaba en el largo espejo junto a la cama.

- Será mejor, que nos apuremos. Los demás llegarán en poco tiempo.- pronunció el rubio con fingida preocupación frente a la perspectiva de la llegada del resto de Aurores, a lo que Harry asintió sin prestar verdadera atención, sumido en sus pensamientos y ocupado en lanzarle una mirada lasciva al cuerpo que tenía delante.

El torso aún desnudo frente a sus ojos, la mirada altiva y desafiante, las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y aquellos finos y sonrosados labios entreabiertos, dejando pasar por ellos la respiración cortada y repentinamente acelerada que iba en aumento. Y aquellas agraciadas manos de largos y finos dedos que intentaban con gran lentitud y acopio, reservar de a poco la piel expuesta.

Draco lo observaba a él, desde su reflejo en el espejo, y parecía incitarlo a acercarse más. Y sin poderlo evitar, siquiera llegarlo a pensar, Harry no se hizo esperar más.

Volteó con violencia al Slytherin y antes que éste pudiera reprochar nada, sus labios se unieron en un furioso y ardiente beso. Sus lenguas, ansiosas, comenzaron una lucha apasionada para ver quién sucumbía ante los encantos del otro. Se trataba de una batalla de deseo que se palpaba a distancia, las emociones a flor de piel.

- Mmm...- gimió el rubio, Harry sonrió dentro del beso.- No sabes... cuanto... esperé por... ah... esto...- logró balbucear entre beso y beso. Harry sonrió satisfecho, mientras lamía con extremada urgencia la garganta del muchacho, y se cernía sobre su piel, succionando a cada beso, mordiendo y lamiendo sobre su cuello. Draco no hacia más que gemir, jadear y balbucear palabras incoherentes, que para Harry servían como un excelente estimulante para subir al temperatura de sus cuerpos en segundos.

- Lo sé...- murmuró el moreno contra la delicada piel de su pecho, comenzando a bajar lenta, tortuosa y exquisitamente hacia abajo, lo que hacía a Draco enloquecer de placer.

Trazó un largo camino de besos y lengüetazos, hasta llegar al ombligo del rubio, y allí se detuvo. Arrodillado en el piso, jugueteó ahí un largo rato, besando alrededor, chupando, succionando y lamiendo con fervor el orificio, mientras el muchacho que recibía las atenciones casi en silencio, se deshacía en sus brazos.

Inesperadamente, Draco retiró bruscamente las manos de Harry de alrededor de sus caderas, y lo urgió a levantarse del suelo tomándolo por el borde de la camisa verde oscuro que llevaba puesta. Harry lo observó a los ojos sorprendido, mientras el otro sin hacer caso a sus reclamos silenciosos, comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno a uno. Harry sonrió de lado, no podía creerlo. Acababa de impedirle seguir, para que él pudiera ser la victima ahora. Draco sonrió también, pero era una sonrisa maliciosa.

Giró con violencia la cabeza de Harry hacia un costado, sorprendiéndolo, mientras su boca buscaba refugio en su cuello. Harry ahogó un grito ante el repentino movimiento, pero no pudo decir nada. Cualquier réplica que hubiera querido exponer hacia el rubio, éste la desplazó con facilidad al comenzar a succionar la tierna piel.

Harry jadeó cuando los dientes de Draco se clavaron cerca de su clavícula, con total rudeza, pero sin lugar a duda, aquello no era algo de lo que estuviera listo para parar. Recibir esa clase de atenciones de parte del rubio, le parecía ciertamente algo erótico y apasionante. Gimió nuevamente cuando el otro muchacho exhaló sobre la piel salvajemente humedecida con anterioridad por su áspera lengua.

Draco intentó apaciguar su respiración, pero acababa de proporcionarle a Harry un leve mordisco en su pezón, y pudo sentir fácilmente como con ello, consiguió hacer arder el fuego en su interior. Cada sonido que escapase de la garganta del moreno, hacía que el mundo del rubio se moviera y no podía evitar buscar, consciente o inconscientemente inundar sus sentidos de aquellos embriagantes sonidos que el otro profería y sólo por él.

Draco lamió con extremada sensualidad aquel duro y erecto pezón, mientras le dedicaba a Harry una mirada escrutadora, verificando que el otro se derritiera fácilmente ante su toque, y así era. Mordisqueó otra vez, succionó y lamió nuevamente, hasta dejarlo completamente rojo e irritado, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonarlo para seguir con el otro, algo lo hizo detener. Harry lanzó un casi imperceptible gruñido de reproche.

El rubio alzó la vista hacia el moreno, llamándole la atención. Observando aún esas espectaculares orbes verde esmeralda, aguzó el oído, intentando escuchar más allá de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó fastidiado Harry. Odiaba que Draco lo dejara excitado y que no acabara sus atenciones hacia él, aunque no podía quejarse que más tarde tuviera una recompensa extra.

- ¿Oíste eso?- dijo Draco mientras lo tomaba por la camisa, evitando que se deslizara completamente por los hombros de Harry, quien negó rotundamente con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué¿Oíste algo extraño?

- Creo que si.- dijo el rubio, dubitativo. Escuchó con atención durante los siguientes segundos, y a continuación abrió los ojos con la alarma sonándole en la cabeza.- Son ellos.- Harry hizo una mueca.- Ya llegaron, demonios.- Draco se separó de Harry y corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, dejando a un muy excitado Harry con ganas de más, y ahora inevitablemente irritado y con mal humor. ¿Por qué tenían que llegar ahora?

- Maldición.- masculló por lo bajo con un repentino dolor de cabeza, mientras comenzaba a apresurarse en abotonar nuevamente su camisa.

Cuando se asomó a la puerta, Draco le hacía señas con las manos al final del pasillo, para que se le acercara pronto. Harry ignoró su urgencia, y caminó con lentitud hasta llegar junto a la barandilla, y allí se apoyó.

Draco había bajado con rapidez y elegancia los eternos escalones, mientras se terminada de acomodar el rubio cabello. Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera, alzó la vista para encontrarse acertadamente con los demás Aurores de turno.

- Hola, Malfoy.- él se limitó a asentir a modo de saludo.- ¿Has visto a Harry?

- Él está...- empezó a decir.

- Aquí, Hermione.- Ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista para encontrarse con un sonriente Harry apoyado contra la barandilla de la escalera, en lo alto del todo.

- Ah, allí estás. ¡Hola Harry!- saludó la castaña, mientras el moreno comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con parcimonia. Draco le dirigió una mirada lasciva, a lo que Harry respondió con un guiño discreto.

- Buenos días, Herm.- saludó el moreno cambiando su atención a su amiga. Tras de la castaña entraban al lugar por la gran chimenea uno a uno los demás chicos que tenían como trabajo vigilar al convicto.

- Hola, Gin. Nev, Luna. ¿Cómo estás Ron?- fue saludando con asentimientos de cabeza, mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo de madera, bajando el último escalón.

- ¡Hola Harry!- saludó Lovegood, siempre con su característico aire soñador.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Ginny lanzándose a sus brazos y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, el moreno se dejó hacer mientras sonreía al rubio a espaldas de la pelirroja, intentando tranquilizar sus instintos homicidas. El rubio le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, mientras se giraba hacia el otro de los Weasley quien empezó a revisarlo son un censor anti-magia de arriba abajo, verificando que el rubio no llevara armas encima que pudieran dañarlos a todos.

- Uh... Malfoy.- silbó burlón el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?- se irritó el rubio, alarmado.

- Veo que has tenido acción durante las últimas horas antes de salir de Azkabán, me pregunto¿cómo habrá sido posible?- el rubio se sorprendió frente a los comentarios, mientras sentía, inquieto, como el rubor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, comadreja?- al igual que Malfoy, todos miraron atentos a Ronald, esperando escuchar su explicación.

- Tienes marcas en el cuello, Malfoy. De eso estoy hablando.- dijo retirando el cuello de la camisa del rubio un poco hacia abajo, para que sean visibles para todos las pequeñas marcas rojas. Draco golpeó su mano con rudeza, abochornado ante el hecho.

- Cierra la boca, Weasley. No te incumbe lo que yo haga con mi vida privada.

- Si, claro. Como tú digas. Pero probablemente el Ministerio sepa darnos información acerca de quién te ha estado yendo a visitar en los últimos meses¿no crees?- Harry y Draco no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada alarmada.

- Ya, déjalo, Ron.- intentó salir del tema Harry.

- ¿Qué? Sólo estoy haciendo un interrogatorio de rutina.- alegó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa triunfante surcándole el rostro.

- Ya, Ron. En serio, déjalo en paz. Debemos apurarnos. Mientras más rápido salgamos, más rápido volveremos.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- se extrañó Harry.

- De compras. Es necesario.

- Lo sé, aún no hemos desayunado.

- Bien, entonces. Así podrán hacerlo mientras las chicas y yo vamos a comprar los comestibles, mientras...- dijo señalando a Ron y a Neville.- ustedes pueden comprar la ropa.

- ¿Ropa?- cuestionó Draco.

- Si, Malfoy. Necesitas ropa nueva. Será mejor que ambos se compren algo un poco más decente que túnicas negras y tenebrosas.- dijo Hermione señalando también a Harry, y haciendo movimientos infantiles con los dedos como si se tratase de un fantasma.

- Está bien. ¿Y nuestro desayuno?- continuó Harry.

- Ronald y Nev tendrán que ir al Ministerio primero, mientras Ginny y Luna van empezando las compras, yo los llevaré a desayunar. ¿Les parece bien?

- Bien.- aceptaron todos a unísono.

Y mientras todos comenzaban a desfilar hacia fuera por la puerta de entrada, Harry recibió, inevitablemente un codazo del rubio en las costillas al tiempo que era fulminado por aquella mirada gris tormenta. Se los vio cuchichear algo antes de comenzar a pisarse los pies con rudeza, como si de niños pequeños se tratase. Afortunadamente ningún Auror los estaba viendo, excepto la castaña que iba por detrás.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras los seguía y cerraba la puerta con llave, comenzando a entender el comportamiento de ambos. Aquello no parecía tener buena pinta.

* * *

Lo lamento, el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, y éste extremadamente largo. Y si, sé que dejo un poco de incertidumbre pero espero poder aclarar las dudas en el siguiente cap. ¿RxR¡Please! 


	3. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
